


Shadows from the Waters

by mourn3d



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys, Dad! Michael, Dream Sex, F/M, Gay Cowboys, Horses, M/M, Michael is very confused with his feelings, Murder, Sexual Content, To Be Continued?, Water Torture, Wild West, angsty ending, guest starring Trevor Philips, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: Third part to the Western/Cowboy AU. Michael is trying to figure out what he wants while he has his family to take care of. As he relaxes with Amanda and falls asleep to see another person that owned his heart he is awoken to find out that there is an intruder in his home that is not looking to have a great time.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shadows from the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> After a long..and I mean LONG wait...here it is. PART THREE TO THE YEEHAW FIC!! I was very excited to get this done and was so happy that everybody enjoyed the other three. I tried my best to put everything I had into this and was happy about the final product. I would like to thank Analaura (@gato_azulconlentes on IG) and Hugo (@thenoman.sland on IG) for both of your cowboy pieces and giving me more inspiration to be able to write these lovely cowboys.

A soft orange hue flickered through the dark sitting room as a match lit up a cigarette. Seas of intrusive thoughts flooded over his disgusted mind in numbers he couldn’t begin to filter through. He swirled a glass of liquor in his hand as he sat there, his eyes trained on the small flame of the oil lamp. His head lifted up slightly, brows knitting together and swearing he could see a shadow on the walls of the staircase. His gaze fluttered right back over to the flame. Shaking the ideas that came into his mind away instantly at the thoughts of there being a shadow in his home. That would be ridiculous. 

He found it hard to believe though, hearing soft thuds from the floor above, as if someone was walking directly above him. Now  _ that _ was something to get anybody's suspicions flowing. He lifted himself slowly off of the bench and went completely silent as he tried to focus on the noises that would signal to a possible intruder upstairs. He clenched onto the glass of scotch that he was nursing, then decided to investigate whatever the hell was going on upstairs. He took a drink and let the warmth flood into his stomach, before he sat it down on the small table beside the couch and began to advance towards the staircase. He peered up from the left of the stairs and tried to see if anything was up there, but everything looked normal. 

Michael carefully began to go up the stairs, haunching his shoulders slightly as he went up and tried his best to keep himself quiet to not alert whatever or  _ whoever _ was in his house. 

_ What the fuck was up there, anyways? _ He was sure that the front door was locked. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew how to take care of his own house, after all. It came with the life of having a wife and two toddlers that were currently out of town for a visit to Amanda’s parents. Thoughts fluttered on about whether or not it could possibly be Amanda arriving home early, but why would she not announce herself? 

Shaking his head in dismay, he began to continue up the stairs, every step was thought over, every breath was calculated and careful. He knew he needed to be stealthy and had to be careful because who in the fuck knew what could be in his house. 

There was nothing in the hallway. The kid’s shared bedroom door was still closed, so he took that as a good sign. Though his suspicions rose when he saw the door of his own bedroom slightly cracked open. He moved over and gently nudged open the door. Laying his temple against the side of the door as he tried to be as quiet as he possibly could. The sight before him was something that he had never expected to see in a million years. Dear  _ god _ was it a sight. 

Trevor was there. Body twisted in the cream sheets of the bed. His back was arched off of the mattress, eyes closed and mouth gaped open as noises of pure ecstasy left him. There was nothing there in front of him, besides Michael who was standing frozen at the door. Trevor was alone on the bed, his hips sliding in the air and hands gripping at the fluffy pillows that lay beside his head. 

God,  _ Lord above,  _ what was that man doing in his bed, and why did he look so god damn  _ beautiful? _ He began to move towards him, concern filling his features at the sight. 

He wasn’t looking at Michael, just presumably pleasuring himself. Against the air. Michael kept moving towards him, before a flash went across his vision and he was on top of him, pleasure itched into his senses and his hips quivered as he felt the heat of Trevor closed around his member. The foreigners fingers drug against the muscles of Michael’s biceps, the man’s cloudy gaze rolled back towards the ceiling instead of meeting the demanding ocean colored ones that Michael supplied. 

“Trevor?” he demanded. Feeling a warmth spread against his gut, Trevor’s hands, his noises and his body were getting all too much for him at once. He was crashing down quickly. He began to grunt and cry, gripping onto Trevor’s thighs and riding out the hardest orgasm in his life. He tried his best to sit up straight, but his body was pushed against Trevor’s as if it was bee pollinating a flower. His skin burned and his heart throbbed from inside his chest, forcing a wheeze out of him and punching the air out of his lungs as if he was having a heart attack. 

Then it was all gone in a short second. His world turned black quickly and he woke up with a startle from the same bed that he had seen his partner in. He reached over to his right side and felt the body heat from the same person and relaxed back into the bedding. His eyes drifted up towards the ceiling as he let his hand drift down to his partner’s hip. Michael carefully shifted his weight so that he was able to lay on his side and draw himself closer to the smaller person in his bed, he moved his nose to push against the back of their neck and inhale, which he instantly regretted upon realizing who was actually there laying with him. He picked his head up a little more at the small and soft hand that pressed into his own as they were held. The touches pulled him back to reality. 

_ His wife _ . Not Trevor. No...why the hell would it be Trevor? She turned sleepily to him and offered a small smile, a hand gently moving to stroke against his cheek, stopping momentarily at the mole that was on his left cheek. The two of them never broke eye contact. 

Michael leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, and almost right on queue he heard the soft rustling and whimpering coming from his son's room. She made a move to sit up but he shook his head and sat up to tend to their son instead. He got up and left the bedroom, moving across the hall and gently pushing open the door to get to him. Tracey looked up from her small bed with bright blue eyes that shined with tears of fear. This has happened more than once lately. He went and swept his son up into his arms. Smiling when he instantly cuddled into his chest. 

He took a seat beside his daughter on the floor, watching as she curled up more into her quilt. His features softened at the way she was being so timid. 

“Honey...it’s alright. He just has bad dreams sometimes. You can go back to sleep.” Michael murmured, reaching to give her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

“I thought I heard something outside, Daddy. He heard it too.” She whispered to her dad, her pupils still remained widened. 

“No, darling. I’m sure it was just the wind. There’s nothing outside that’s going to hurt us. It’s alright.” He assured her, his thumb idly rubbing his sons back. 

“But dad-” she paused for a moment and instantly sunk under her blanket again and whimpered as if she saw something behind Michael. He turned quickly and felt his breath hitch as he saw a shadow standing in the doorway. He turned quickly, as if to guard his daughter and hugged his son against his chest before he relaxed instantly at the sight of his wife sauntering towards her family.

Amanda was beautiful to him in her own perfect way. The way she leaned down and scooped up their son into her arms. He huffed and puffed as he was taken from his father, though. Hugging onto his mom with the smallest scowl on his face. 

“He’s getting a little too old to be pouting over not being able to cuddle his daddy, hm?” Amanda mused, holding their son out at arms length to get a look at that pout. “My, you are just like your papa, aren’t you, James?” she asked, giving her husband a happy look as James quietly buried his face into her neck. 

“No, because his papa likes  _ all _ of everything from his mama.” He taunted and moved in to tickle his fingers against her hips. Amanda tossed her head back against his shoulder and let out an airy laugh, one that she tried her best to not hurt the little one’s ears as they tried their best to fall back asleep. Amanda turned to look at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips that melted their bodies together. She pulled away and stared into his eyes for a few moments and went to lay James down, who instantly curled up and moved to lay on his side facing away from them both. 

The couple made their way to the bedroom across the hall. Hand in hand and heart in heart. Michael felt himself drift into that warm and fuzzy feeling that he was so often used to when he was in her presence. Amanda didn’t really mind him, dragging him into bed to lay back down and cuddle. It was enough for him. Being able to bring her body close to his and feel her breath against his shoulder as she slowly fell back asleep. 

He didn’t feel like he  _ could _ rest, though. The memories of his dream still were in the back of his mind. Living there. Teasing his thoughts with the feeling of breathlessly pressing against his lover. 

Trevor was still there, as if a ghost. Caressing the edges of his hips and smiling into his shoulder as they laid together. He was still there grunting in his ear as he took over the control in bed. He was still  _ there. _ He watched his wife shift in her sleep and hug into his chest. His mind whirled. Begging for some kind of sign that Trevor wasn’t just... _ gone _ . That he wasn’t miles and miles away from him possibly face down in his own blood. Michael  _ begged _ his mind to tell him that. To reassure that he would be okay without that loving brown gaze that watched over him like a comforting blanket in the moonlight. 

Whenever their... _ whatever _ started he knew that he was beginning to develop feelings for the man fast. But that was blasphemous.  _ Insane _ . He couldn’t be doing that. Not for some touches in the setting sun and some barely thought through words in bed. Trevor was just a loner that he meant to forget. Why was he sticking with him? 

Memories of the man fading from his vision on the horizon came back to him. Remembering the pocket watch that was handed to him before he was gone. Remembering the note that was delicately placed into it. Maybe that was something that was thought through, a reason for these oncoming feelings that he just couldn’t dump off. Why in the hell was he like this? Like a switch. 

One moment he felt everything was completely fine, then another he felt the distance grow between them with everytime Trevor came over to see his children. He’d been around their entire lives. Everyone in the family was quite used to him coming around besides Amanda, who decided to not bring it up most of the time. 

James was three now, Tracy four. Michael was twenty-four now. He was still settling himself into the family life, but he was trying to enjoy it. Having something that he built with Amanda was what his young self never wished for, but now that he had it he felt as if he could never let it go. Anything that would threaten this family would have to go through him and him alone. He would protect them with everything that he had in him. No matter where his heart was. 

He felt himself drift back into sleep, relaxing into the warmth of his wife and drift off into yet another dream. 

_ “How about another round?” A dark voice sounded from behind him. Making him jerk in the direction of the taller man that slumped against the wall of the entrance to the tavern. He felt his tongue dart out and drag across his lower lip at the sight of the slightly disheveled cowboy that was peering at him from his spot. He had no way to get his words out...no way to mutter ‘yes  _ **_please._ ** _ ’ to him. Just to stare wordlessly as the other man walked over to him with a purpose. Their eyes never left each other. His slim hips swerved as he moved, slinging a leg across Michael’s lap and sitting up on his lap, pulling off Michael’s hat and setting it on the bar behind him.  _

_ Michael still wasn’t able to form words, watching his movements like a hawk. Trevor gleefully pressed his mouth against the side of his neck. It all felt so real to him. Like he was really back. Like he was really home… _

_ “I told you that I would always be here, didn’t I?” he murmured, not reacting when Michael froze up at those words. His hands finally moved, settling against Trevor’s sides and squeezing. “I’m always going to be here Michael. Always. Always.” Trevor whispered into his ear, he pressed the side of his face into Michael’s shoulder. Still muttering to himself.  _

_ “T-Trevor?” he choked out in confusion when he heard the continued babbles of ‘Always’ being said. He drew back slightly away from Trevor, squeezing his sides harder before he felt a hand come up and shove him back.  _

_ “Wake up.”  _

“Michael!” Amanda’s scared voice woke him. Shaking him back to Earth and confusing the hell out of him. She had tears streaming down her face. “Michael, someone is here.” 

“ _ What?” _ Michael said, sitting up quickly and throwing the quilts off of him. Amanda tried to not sob out in fear. He went silent and realized almost instantly that she wasn’t wrong. There were footsteps sounding from what seemed like down the hall. His hand darted out to grab onto hers. Shaking his head slowly. “You need to stay in here. I’ll get the kids.”

“Please hurry, baby.” She whimpered and squeezed his hand. Watching now wordlessly as Michael slid himself off of the bed quietly and padded towards his belt. Holsting his revolvers after checking that they at least had a silver each. He then advanced towards the door, quietly pulling his against his shoulder to peek down the dark hallway. 

Bright blue eyes flashed back to Amanda, before he pulled the door open more and stepped out onto the hall, careful of where the boards squeaked under his weight, he hurried over to his children’s bedroom door and pressed his hand against the doorknob and carefully tried to turn it, but it seemed to be jammed and wouldn’t twist. He began to panic. Shoving his weight against the door. 

“ _ Hey! _ Get the fuck out of there!” Michael shouted against the door. “Leave my children alone!” He shoved his weight back against the door and pushed it open, eyes widening at the sight of a stocky man standing over James’ bed. His back was turned to the door, James looked up at his father from the man’s arms, grinning a little and reaching for him. 

“Put him the hell down.” Michael drew his gun instantly, pointing it to the back of the man’s head. “ _ Put him down.”  _

The man made no sound, turning on the heel of his boot and facing Michael, the bottom of his face covered in a bandana but emerald colored eyes trained onto his own. Still holding James against his chest, his other hand had a gun in it, pointing it towards Tracy’s bed where she sat staring at her father. Tears filled her eyes fearfully. 

“What do you want?” He breathed out. Shaking a little as he instantly lowered his own gun, Amanda stepped in behind him and let out a scream at the sight of her son in another man’s arms. Michael stepped back and grabbed her arm but never let his eyes leave the intruders. 

“All the money you got, partner.  _ All _ of it. You let me see the stash.” The stranger drawled. 

Michael nodded, putting his hands out in resignation, “Please...put my son down.” 

The man nodded and sat James down, gesturing for Michael to lead the way to his stash. The shorter man gave a stiff nod and led the way downstairs towards the sitting room, moving for the loose board in the left corner of the room. He walked down and glanced over his shoulder at the man. He didn’t seem like he knew what he was doing, but he sure as hell could play a good mindgame. 

Michael tried to look collected, but also scared. Trying to see where the man could slip up and get himself in a weak position. Where Michael could pounce and take care of him. Maybe teach him a lesson about trying to mess with his family. 

His eyes were trained on the wood as he approached it, getting on his knees and moving to softly pull up the board before he heard a loud thud and turned around to see the man’s body hit the ground. A taller man stood in his place, wiping sweat off of his brow and looking down at Michael. That’s where the owner of the home felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

Staring right back at him was a pair of two chestnut colored eyes. Trevor… he stood over the man that was laying face down and winded. He kicked him in the ribs and moved to help Michael up who remained shocked at the sight of him standing there. 

“Hey, I leave for a couple months and you go off and try to get yourself robbed?” Trevor drawled into his ear as he helped him straighten. Michael huffed out slightly and gave the guy on the ground a good kick again before shaking his head. 

He didn’t know how to process this.  _ Why was Trevor here? Now? _ When he needed to prove to himself that he could do things  _ himself _ Trevor showed up to save the day. Fuck... _ fuck. _

“Take em’ outside. I need to go to Amanda.” he said shortly, hurrying himself back up the stairs. Trevor watched him go with a finger salute before hauling the body out to the side of the house where Michael’s horse stood. He shoved him down face-first into the mud and waited for Michael who had hurried to comfort his sobbing wife who was clutching onto their children behind the closed door of the couples bedroom. He went to her and swept them all close to himself, coming to his knees as he kissed Amanda’s head and hugged onto Tracy who seemed just as frightened as her mother was. 

“A-A-Are you okay? You’re okay?” Amanda whispered to her husband. “James is fine...he didn’t hurt him. But...y-you-... what about the man? Michael?” She whimpered and huddled into her husband more. 

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. You need to stay up here though. Alright? It’s okay…”

* * *

“And  _ who _ do you think you  _ are? _ ” Michael shouted at the man sputtering for breath. Both of their lower halves were covered in mud. The intruder's bandana had been ripped from his mouth, instead his entire face was freshly wet from the water that it had previously been pressed into. He sputtered for breath as Michael continued to curse and scream at him. Trevor stood leaning against the home, his arms crossed and eyes dark on Michael as he practically tortured the half-dead man. 

“Coming into my house? Holding  _ my son _ ?”

He wasn’t quite sure where all of this sudden anger came from and why it was bursting out of him the way it was. But what he did know was he was about to be able to pick whether or not this poor bastard was going to be able to live another day. He pulled up his sleeve with his soaked hand, then brushed his forearm across his forehead to push his hair off of it, then grabbed onto the back of the man's head and forced his head back under the water of the trough. He felt those eyes on the back of him and felt his anger build up even more. Holding the man underwater a lot longer than he had been previously. Enough to where he felt the struggling begin to weaken. He didn’t care at that moment, however. He shoved the man’s face down deeper. Relishing in the feeling of having a life to take at his fingertips like he was three years ago when he didn’t have a pair of children that he had to look over. He forced his face down all the way until he felt no more struggle and just let go, stepping back and breathing out heavily at the sight of the body. 

Trevor wordlessly headed towards him, gently pressing a hand against his shoulder and shaking his head a tiny bit, the touch was more for comfort, but it felt like burning embers when Michael realised who it was that was touching him. He tore himself away from Trevor and shook his head stiffly. 

_ No...you’re the one that turned me into this mess. You don’t get to look at me like that. _

“What?” Trevor whispered back, hurt split across his face and brought Michael back from his daze. Realization hitting him that he had said that out loud. He shrunk back a bit, staring at Trevor who blinked at him. “I thought you  _ wanted _ to see me again, Mikey.” he breathed out, backing away from Michael. “I’ll take the body, Townley.”

“Good.” Michael said before he could really think. He cringed slightly, but softened a tiny bit when Trevor made no expression, advancing towards the corpse that still lay halfway in the water trough. He wrapped his arms around the man’s midsection and hauled him over his shoulder, moving to lay his corpse over the back of his stallion that snorted slightly in Trevor’s direction when he began to tie on the body. Seemingly disgusted. 

“Trevor-” Michael began. But Philips put his hand up, shaking his head and lifting himself up into a sitting position on his horse. 

“No, no. I get it, Townley. You’re the family man, right? The one who doesn’t know what he wants anymore. Who can’t put a finger on what his heart desires, right?” He laughed out into the night. “Yeah...oh..I know about you, Michael. I know about the loving family man. But  _ that _ ...what you just did there..? Maybe that bear inside of you is finally getting to sleep, huh? You’re finally losing yourself. And I won’t be here to see it happen. Alright?”

“No,  _ Trevor-” _

“Oh, but  _ no!  _ It’s my fault, right? My fault that I left you. My fault that I let you get married and have children. It’s purely my fault. I’m sorry you couldn’t just let me fade out, Michael.” Trevor spat at him. “I’m sorry that I wanted to try and mend what I thought needed to be fixed. But...alas, I would never be able to satisfy you, right?” He pulled at the reigns of his horse and broke eye contact between them for the last time. Angrily stalking away on his horse and taking a turn quickly out of town and heading for the hills to be able to have a safe place to drop off the body. 

Michael took a step back from the scene, breathing shakily as Trevor left. Was that it? What had he just done to them? Was Trevor just... _ done? _ How could he believe that…? How could he take that and live with it? No matter where his mind was pulling him he still believed that he wanted Trevor...what the hell was he going to do?

He swiftly turned away, heading towards the house and freezing in his tracks at the shadow in the doorway. He looked up and met the eyes of his wife, who wordlessly pursed her lips and moved to allow him inside. She was quickly made aware of what Michael had done now. Based off of the blood that pooled across the boards of the floor and the mud that was smeared into Michael’s trousers. 

“Trevor is back in town?”

**Author's Note:**

> The end...? Perhaps? I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I apologize for your long wait.


End file.
